


The Haunting of Steve Rogers

by Seaowl



Series: Ghosts of the Mothers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, I am not sure how well I did the angst, I apparently like ghost stories though, No Beta, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve was a dumbass in civil war, but this is not the fit to discuss it, we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl
Summary: After learning of his soulmate's engagement to another, Steve receives a ghostly visitor.





	The Haunting of Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags I thought Steve was a dumbass in Civil War but I don't really want any debates in the comments unless ya'll are civil. I mainly wrote this because I see so many post CW fics with Tony that I decided to do one with Steve. If you look closely you'll see a few of my own crack pairings in there.

Steve was going to sick.

How? How could he move on so easily? To be engaged to another just months after. . . after . . . And the media was calling them the soulmates who would change the business empire?

 _They_ had been engaged, Steve and him, _they_ were soulmates. Yeah, they never announced it to the public, but the only ones who needed to know were the Avengers. And _he_ still wore his engagement ring, Steve saw it whenever he was on the news. Steve’s was on his dog tags, close to his heart like _he_ is.

Steve left the common area. He couldn’t stand the looks. Couldn’t stand seeing Clint and Natasha holding hands, but leaving enough room between them where their third part of their bond should be. Couldn’t stand the seeing Wanda trace that singular world across her wrist, tracing _Vision_ over and over again _._ Couldn’t stand the pity looks Sam kept throwing him since the news of the engagement. Steve _especially_ could not stand knowing the technology Princess Shuri used to help deprogram Bucky’s mind. Steve is no fool, he would recognize his fiancé’s technology anywhere.

Steve was not expecting any visitors when he came back to his borrowed room in Wakanda. So, to see this particular visitor, especially since he hasn’t seen her since before finding out that Peggy had died, was a quite a surprise for him. Right as Steve entered the room he knew she was there, standing there in her five-foot five dominating presence with dark curls, and fiery attitude.

“Mrs. Stark” Steve whispered as he saw the ghostly woman sitting on his bed, legs crossed at the ankle. Before, he would have fondly called her ‘Zia’, as she instructed him to do years ago, before the ice, before the serum, back when he was just a sickly kid in Brooklyn. Back when his ghostly friend had been his only secret. Now though, he had absolutely no right.

There was no trace of anger in Maria Stark’s stare, no matter how much Steve wished there was. Maria’s stare was so much worse for Steve to look at. Maria looked . . . _disappointed_ in Steve, like a mother disappointed in her child. “You know to call me Zia, Stefano.”

Steve flinched at the nickname. She was always doing this, for as long as he could remember, twisting his name into an Italian version. He used to love it, a special nickname, now he knew he wasn’t worthy of it.

Maria only stood at Steve’s silence, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. Steve caught sight of the soul name on her wrist, _Margret Carter_. “You know I had to fight off both Sarah and Peggy to be the one to come see you.”

Steve’s breath hitched. Peggy _and_ his mother?

Maria continued like it was any other conversation they had in the past. “Peggy looked ready to shoot you again while Sarah felt just as I do. I sent Peggy to check up on Antonio, Sarah went with her. They wanted to make sure the new scar on Antonio’s chest is healing properly.”

Steve’s breath and his balance was _gone_. A scar? Did he . . . did he scar his fiancé? His _soulmate_?

Maria’s eyes, _his eyes_ , became visible in Steve’s line of sight, and the dam he had so carefully built up ever since waking up in this century had finally burst.

“I hurt him,” Steve sobbed. “I hurt him so much that he found someone else, someone who _deserves_ him.”

Maria wrapped her arms around his sobbing frame. There was no warmth to her touch, just a feeling that something was touching him. “Oh Stefano, you both hurt each other, using your fists to speak. Maybe it is time to use your words, and to _listen_ to one another. Maybe you’ll find that not everything is what it seems.”

“Zia,” Steve hiccupped.

Maria hands Steve the flip phone, identical to the one he sent to _him_. “If I remember correctly phone calls are a two-way street, just like love.”

With shaky fingers Steve hit the call button to the only number saved in the phone. It takes only one ring.

“Steve?”

" _Tony._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you guys like it? I might do a sequel or continue this if you guys think it's a good idea, or if you have any ideas of your own let me know. I really do appreciate feedback,


End file.
